


Becoming Greater

by orphan_account



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, God Mode, Microfic, One-Shot, Transformation, mogami arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mob first transformation sequence from the anime in written format.





	Becoming Greater

If he wanted to escape Mogami's World then he had no choice. 

He started accumulating psychic energy until he surrounded himself in an orb composed of it. Immediately after taking shape, it shifted into a column and then exploded in an array of energy bolts that struck the surrounding area, causing the ground to be broken. In the aftermath, a humanoid shape emerged from it.

Its entire body was black, save for its glowing alabaster eyes and the faint crimson aura surrounding it.

Mob had entered God Mode.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I'm publishing, so if you could please offer constructive criticism. Any help is appreciated. :)


End file.
